<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake Girlfriends: Annie's POV by RyuRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563638">Fake Girlfriends: Annie's POV</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRaven/pseuds/RyuRaven'>RyuRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mikannie Fake Dating AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, accidentally falling in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRaven/pseuds/RyuRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Annie start fake-dating to get rid of unwanted male attention, but how long will it take before they start falling for each other for real?</p><p>AKA that same fake girlfriends fic I wrote 5 years ago, but this time from Annie's perspective, instead of Mikasa's.</p><p>I did end up changing a few things, but most of the story is still the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mikannie Fake Dating AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I HIGHLY recommend reading the original version side by side to this one. See the scenes unfold from both sides for extra gay panic. And also appreciate my improved writing skills.</p><p>I'm not invested in this show anymore, but got a little nostalgic for the interaction these fics gave me.<br/>I consider this a little writing exercise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell had rung to announce lunchtime, teenagers filtered out of the classrooms. Annie didn’t immediately pack her bag; she had been drawing in her sketchbook and didn’t want to stop mid-sketch. The corridors were empty, or so she had assumed, until she reached an intersection and saw two people talking.</p><p>“No. Sorry, but I’m not interested.” She recognized the voice as Mikasa’s.</p><p>“I see,” the guy muttered, and spoke up when she started to turn away from him. “Then who is it that you like?” Annie had slowed her pace when she first saw them, but now halted, curious about Mikasa’s answer.</p><p>“No one.” Of course Mikasa wouldn’t tell a random guy.</p><p>“If there’s no one else you like, then why won’t you go out with me?” Annie suppressed a smile, this guy was stepping into dangerous territory. Would Mikasa hit him?</p><p>Instead of hitting him like Annie had hoped, Mikasa simply sighed. “Even if there was someone I liked, why would I tell that to someone who I’ve never seen before?” Annie nodded, agreeing with the statement. The movement seemed to catch the guy’s attention, who suddenly second-guessed whatever he intended to say, closed his mouth and walked away.</p><p>Mikasa sighed again as she turned around, but the tension didn’t fully leave her shoulders as she noticed her audience. “Leonhardt.”</p><p>“Ackerman.” Annie responded.</p><p>“Did you enjoy the show?” Mikasa asked, beginning to walk to the same direction Annie had been heading.</p><p>“Hardly. I’ve had to turn down so many people myself, it’s really a drag.” Annie scoffed. ‘So many people’ might not entirely be accurate, but still too many to her liking. But maybe that’s just because they were all guys. Had they been girls however…</p><p>“This was the third guy this week.” Mikasa aired her grievances. “I’m surprised you’d have so many people interested in you though.”</p><p>Annie raised her hands defensively. “Hey, I didn’t come here to fight. I just happened to pass by when he asked you out.” And while she understood Mikasa’s frustration, she couldn’t really blame those guys for trying. “And I bet those guys don’t even really like you, they just like the idea of ‘owning’ such a strong girl. If girl is even the right word for you.” <em>Why did I say that? No!</em></p><p>“I thought you didn’t come here to fight.” Mikasa replied coldly, brushing past her towards the exit. Annie quickly joined her, she had to apologize, she didn’t mean what she said, she didn’t even know why she said it… but the words got stuck in her throat, and Mikasa was the first to break the silence again. “I bet they wouldn’t bother us if they knew we were dating someone.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Annie agreed, glad Mikasa didn’t seem to be too angry. But since neither of them had a crush, a fake date would be the only way to make that happen. “But where on earth would we both find someone willing to fake-date us, without having to worry about them trying to get serious?”</p><p>“Where indeed.” Mikasa mused. Annie shot her a surprised glance. She had expected Mikasa to laugh, or give her a weird look. But she sounded like she was taking that random thought seriously, even more, considering it? Annie had known for a while she liked girls, but had never dated one before. Maybe this was her chance to explore that? Or at least kiss a girl for the first time? She paused and looked at Mikasa, who had come to a halt next to her. She shook her head. She was reading too much into this.</p><p>“No way.” They spoke in unison. Annie averted her eyes, flustered by the apparent shared line of thought. She glanced back at Mikasa, who seemed just as shy. Maybe…</p><p>“Um…” Annie started. “We could, you know, think about it.” <em>Don’t look too desperate.</em> “I mean, those guys tend to be persistent and very annoying, plus my dad has been pestering me about getting a boyfriend too. Might get him to shut up.” She shrugged, hoping that her reasoning was nonchalant enough.</p><p>Mikasa nodded thoughtfully. “I guess. But we’ll have to set up some rules, just so we know when to fake it and when we can hate each other.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Hate each other, sure. Annie pulled her phone out of her pocket. “I’ll give you my number and then we can meet up this weekend and see if we really want to do this.”</p><p>Once outside Annie found herself a quiet spot to eat her lunch and freak out. What just happened? She blew out a breath of air, going over the conversation they just had. Did this mean she had a date with Mikasa? No. Meeting up was just to see if they would actually consider dating. Fake dating, that is.</p><p>Mikasa was hard to read, maybe she just went along with the conversation because she was caught off guard? No, she would not have given her phone number if she wasn’t interested at all. Maybe she was gay, or at least curious?</p><p>Annie hadn’t really considered Mikasa an option before, due to their tendency to get on each other’s nerves whenever they spoke, but she was beautiful. It couldn’t hurt to give it a try.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Annie sat on the floor, leaning against her bed while she toyed with an old lighter. Her dad had once again asked her if she had a boyfriend yet. While she did want him to stop, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to come out to him yet. She had mentioned it to Mikasa, but if they really ended up dating, would she even want to tell him? What if he took it badly? No, he knew about the stalker, and was very supportive of her attempts to get rid of him. Worst case she could tell him the truth about it being a fake relationship, specifically for the purpose of getting rid of him. One of the reasons he kept asking about a boyfriend was because he thought it might scare the stalker off. He had suggested it himself, just not with a girl. Mikasa was in a similar situation, so he would understand the reason for choosing her, right?</p><p>Annie sighed heavily and tossed the lighter on the floor, grabbing her phone instead. What was the point in stressing over this when she didn’t even know if Mikasa was on board?</p><p>
  <em>Annie: Meet up in the park tomorrow and see if we’re really doing this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Okay. At what time should we meet up?</em>
</p><p>Annie found herself smiling as they worked out the details. She hadn’t hung out with anyone besides Reiner and Berthold in years. Even if Mikasa declined, they might still be friends.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Annie arrived a bit early at the park, her pace faster due to an unnecessary amount of nervousness. Thankfully Mikasa didn’t leave her to wait very long. “Hey.”</p><p>Annie hummed in response, needing a moment to calm her nerves enough to speak. “So… what do you say?”</p><p>Mikasa pursed her lips. “I’m not sure yet. Maybe we can go over the big lines and then decide?”</p><p>“Okay.” Annie shrugged. Why did she come here not knowing her answer? Or was she just trying to play it cool? “Let’s see… pretend we’re dating at school, thank god we don’t have many classes together. And at my place when my dad’s around. What about you, any place besides school?”</p><p>“Depends. I live with Eren and his parents, and Armin comes over a lot. I’m not sure if I should tell them the truth or fake it all the way.”</p><p>Annie hummed thoughtfully, telling their friends didn’t seem like a good idea. “I’ll have to keep it from Bert and Reiner too. I don’t know if Bert still has a crush on me, but I doubt they’ll like it if they found out I ended up fake-dating you out of all people instead of him. Might be better to keep it a secret from everyone. Not taking a risk that we get found out, you know.” <em>Why did I phrase it like that?</em></p><p>“Yeah. But that basically means we’ll have to act all the time, unless we’re alone.”</p><p>“Ugh, true horror.” Annie slumped on the bench. Why did she keep acting like this around people? No wonder a fake date was her only chance at having a date at all.</p><p> “So, are we doing this or not?” Mikasa’s words pulled her out of her thoughts. Mikasa really wanted her to be the one to say yes. Was it out of respect? Or was she actually afraid of making the first move? She sighed.</p><p>“Yeah. Although I have a hard time believing I’m actually gonna do this.” There, she made the decision, that had to satisfy Mikasa.</p><p>“Okay.” Mikasa nodded. “Let’s go over our rules then?”</p><p>“Sure thing. First of all, not too much touchy-feely stuff.” Not that she would mind, but not in public.</p><p>“Definitely not. I guess we could just eat lunch together. Sit next to each other. What else do couples do?”</p><p>Annie stood up. “C’mon, follow me.” She had prepared herself for this very occasion.</p><p>“Why?” Mikasa asked.</p><p>Annie flashed her what she hoped was a confident smile and said, “Babe, have a little faith in me.”</p><p>Mikasa raised her eyebrows. “Seriously? Babe?”</p><p>“Well I sure as hell ain’t calling you sweetie or stuff like that.” She shuddered, wishing she hadn’t said the stupid word to begin with and lead Mikasa through the streets in silence. She had hoped to get her to laugh or a little bit of harmless flirting, but no, all she accomplished was making a fool of herself. Best to just stick to the plan and not add anything unnecessary from here on out. After several awkward minutes, they arrived at Annie’s house, and she unlocked the door. She gestured for Mikasa to enter and closed the door behind them. “Just drop your shoes here.” Annie motioned towards the messy collection of shoes at the side of the small entrance hall, and took off her own.</p><p>The door to the living room opened and Annie’s father greeted Mikasa with a surprised smile. “Hello. I haven’t seen you before. Are you a friend of Annie’s?”</p><p>Not wanting to waste time explaining something she didn’t even know how to explain properly to herself, Annie quickly brushed her dad off. “Dad, seriously. Why would I bring home someone I’m not friends with? Just don’t bother us. C’mon Mikasa.” She started up the stairs, her heart racing from the unexpected encounter. Why did he have to put his nose in her business?</p><p>Annie opened the door to her room, remembering too little, too late that she hadn’t cleaned her room since the previous weekend. Was there no end to her embarrassment today? She didn’t need Mikasa to actually like her, but she would have liked to make a better impression, at the very least.</p><p>“So…” Annie started. “Perhaps it’s best if we go over how we should act around my dad first.” Mikasa nodded, expectantly. “I’d say nothing yet until I get around to tell him. I don’t know how he’ll react to you being a girl, but if you get shit for it, just ignore him. Aside from that… I dunno. I’d rather not spent too much time with him.”</p><p>“Okay. I tend to spend more time with my family, but if you’re coming over I’ll have an excuse not to. So I guess it’s mainly around school.”</p><p>Annie was glad Mikasa didn’t ask her to elaborate, because she had no clue how to actually approach her dad about this. But she had brought Mikasa to her room for a reason, and she was going to stick to that plan. She hopped off her bed and lifted her laptop off the desk. She placed it on her pillow, thinking the elevation would help with viewing, but it just wiggled while she fetched the file she had prepared for this.</p><p>“This is a movie where there are two people faking a marriage shortly after they met. We can look for tips.” Mikasa hummed in response, and they watched the movie in silence. There were plenty of awkward moments, and Annie began to feel a little better about herself. Until the main characters were asked to kiss. “Fuck. We’ll have to kiss.” Annie said and paused the video. She wasn’t opposed to have her first kiss with a girl be with Mikasa, but she certainly didn’t want to do it in front of other people. She looked at Mikasa, then back to the screen. “The people in the movie might buy such a crappy excuse for a kiss, but I know real people will see straight through that.”</p><p>“Are you saying we should… practice?”</p><p>Annie couldn’t quite read Mikasa’s expression, but she nodded. “This… this isn’t your first kiss, is it?” She didn’t want to rob Mikasa from her chance for a first kiss with someone she actually loved. It wouldn’t be right.</p><p>A small smile appeared on Mikasa’s face. “No. Yours?” Annie shook her head, but found herself thinking she would have preferred this over her two-day boyfriend in 6<sup>th</sup> grade. Mikasa leaned her head towards Annie’s, but paused just before their noses touched. Her eyes met Annie’s, uncertainty in her gaze.</p><p>Annie could feel her heart hammering in her throat. She wanted this, but she couldn’t let it show. What if Mikasa was straight? <em>Okay, control your gay Annie. Quick, painless, act like you’re not into it.</em> “Fuck it.” She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her lips to Mikasa’s, immediately pulling back. “That could’ve been worse.” <em>Yes, perfect. </em>Mikasa, however, seemed to disagree. Annie froze like a deer in headlights when Mikasa leaned in again and she nearly squeaked, “Are you seriously going to kiss me again?”</p><p>Mikasa shot her an unimpressed look. “We have to look convincing, right? So we’ll have to get used to a real kiss.” That sounded good to Annie, but she made a face, not wanting to look too gay. “Just for today. Until we no longer look like we’re eating shit,” Mikasa added, slowly closing her eyes and placing her lips upon Annie’s. Annie gently kissed her back, tenderly raising her hand to cup Mikasa’s cheek, but her hand never reached its destination.</p><p>“Annie, do you and your gue-” Her father had opened the door, and froze mid-sentence when he realized what he had walked in on.</p><p>Annie pulled back so fast she nearly fell off the bed. “Dad! Can’t you fucking knock?! Get out!” She grabbed a piece of clothing off the floor and threw it at him. He mumbled a quick apology and closed the door, leaving them alone once more. Annie exhaled a shaky breath and ran a hand over her face. “I guess I don’t have to wonder about how I’m going to tell him anymore.” Not that she wanted to.</p><p>“That was awful.” Mikasa said, hiding her face in her scarf.</p><p>“Yeah. I guess there really is no going back anymore.” Annie looked back at the screen, hoping to distract herself. The fake-fiancées were still frozen in their pathetic excuse for a kiss. “…Do you think that was enough practice? I really don’t want to end up looking like those two.”</p><p>Mikasa shook her head and emerged from her scarf. “Let’s just… forget about that for a moment and think about other things. Like…” Mikasa pondered for a moment. “Like how did we get together. Who asked who out?”</p><p>Annie was grateful for the change of subject, and a smirk appeared on her face. “You asked me out. And today is our first date, obviously.”</p><p>Mikasa crossed her arms. “And why would I have been the one to ask you out?”</p><p>“Because you simply couldn’t resist me anymore.” Annie taunted. “And I sure as hell won’t be asking you out.” <em>Well, maybe.</em></p><p>Mikasa scoffed in astonishment, as if she had never heard anything that offensive before. “Couldn’t resist you? I wouldn’t even know what there is to resist.”</p><p>That hurt. “Fuck you.” She shoved Mikasa’s shoulder.</p><p>“Fuck you too.” Mikasa shoved her harder in return, but Annie wasn’t one to take the last hit. Unfortunately, neither was Mikasa, and it didn’t take long before the laptop slid off the pillow due to the intensity of their fight shaking the bed. When things began to get too serious, Mikasa grabbed Annie’s wrists and pinned her to the wall. “Will you be a good girlfriend now?” Annie glared at her, Mikasa had no business putting her in this position after what she said.</p><p>“You’re the one who said there’s nothing to resist to me.” Annie’s glare turned into a smug grin as she continued, “But I got you so worked up you’re already pinning me to the wall on our first date. Bit eager, aren’t we?”</p><p>Surprise flashed over Mikasa’s face and she released Annie like she had burned herself. “I hate you.”</p><p>Now Annie was certain. Mikasa was straight. “The feeling is mutual.” So she’d have to play it straight too. “But I guess we’ll be saying the opposite a lot. Or at least too much to my liking.”</p><p>“What we do to keep persistent assholes away.” Mikasa sighed.</p><p>“What indeed.” Annie pulled her laptop back on top of the pillow, hoping to distract herself from the disaster this day had been by watching the rest of the movie.</p><p>xxx</p><p>An hour after Mikasa finally left, Annie had to join her father for dinner. For several long, agonizing minutes, the clinking of metal cutlery on ceramic plates was the only sound permeating the dining room.</p><p>“Annie…” her dad started, “I know I should have knocked. I am really sorry. Please tell your girlfriend that I’m sorry. I would have liked to tell her myself, but I guess I shouldn’t have assumed she’d stay for dinner.” Annie stared at him. “And… I am also sorry you didn’t feel safe enough to correct me each time I asked if you had a boyfriend yet. You shouldn’t have to feel like you need to hide things in your own home.”</p><p>“Dad…”</p><p>“I know I haven’t always been the best father, especially when you were younger. But I want you to be happy. And if I ever do or say something to get in your way, just tell me, I’ll clear the path.” Annie couldn’t help but smile at him. “When will you bring her by again?”</p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>“What? I just want to meet the woman who has captured your heart, get to know her.”</p><p>“Do you really think she wants to come here again after you walked in on us?”</p><p>He opened his mouth but needed a moment to find the words. “I guess I understand. But please tell her that I’m sorry, and that she’s welcome to come back whenever she feels comfortable.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Annie nodded, “I’ll do that.”</p><p>“I’ll take care of cleaning the table today, I can tell you want to run off to your room.” Annie made a face, trying not to smile.</p><p>After that stressful dinner, all she wanted to do was drown in the bath and go to bed. But she had to tie up some loose strings first. She pulled out her phone and began to write a message.</p><p>
  <em>Annie: Dad doesn’t mind you being a girl, but he’s sad you didn’t stay for dinner. Boohoo. Wanting to get to know you n stuff. Told him he scared you off. No need to come back here anytime soon. </em>
</p><p>The reply came quickly.</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: I basically told them I’m dating someone, and to Eren and Armin that they’ll see who. Monday is going to be awful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Annie: No shit. Meet up at the vending machines at ground floor during breaks?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: In the mornings too?</em>
</p><p>Annie snorted at that message. Mornings were the enemy of mankind.</p><p>
  <em>Annie: Bitch please, I don’t do mornings. Don’t bother waiting for me. It’s bad enough that I have to spend all my breaks with you, I’m NOT getting up early for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: And I bet that’s why you had to redo eighth grade.</em>
</p><p>Now that was just uncalled for.</p><p>
  <em>Annie: Fuck you. Stop texting me, I’ll see you Monday.</em>
</p><p>Annie put her phone aside and found her way to the bathroom. She needed a steaming hot bath after this roller coaster of a day.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Annie arrived at school in time for second period, for once glad to have a test so she didn’t have time to ponder the million what ifs for the day ahead of her. She doubted she would pass, given how distracted she had been over the weekend, but it kept her busy until she had to meet with Mikasa.</p><p>Unfortunately it was not Mikasa who found her first during break. Brandon douchebag stalker decided it was time they spoke again. “Hey there, sweetheart. I missed you this weekend.”</p><p>“Fuck off, fuckface.”</p><p>“Aww, don’t be like that.” He reached out to touch her face, but Annie slapped his hand away before he could reach her.</p><p>“Dude, how many times do I have to break your fucking nose before you leave me the fuck alone?”</p><p>“Hey, no need to be so shy, I like that tough side of you, it makes you even cuter.” His voice dripped with creepiness, and Annie had had enough.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking call me cute, I’m gonna fucking kill you, motherfucker!” But before she could land a punch in his smug face, a cheerful voice reached her ears.</p><p>“Hey babe!” Annie turned when she felt Mikasa’s arm on her waist, her fists still raised.</p><p>“Mind if I kick that asshole’s ass first?” Mikasa was close enough that she might hit her by accident.</p><p>“How far away are you from getting suspended?” <em>Fuck</em>. She forgot about that.</p><p>“Oh. Right.” She lowered her fists and turned towards Mikasa, still weary of anything Brandon might try. “How was class?”</p><p>“The usual.” It felt a little weird to have Mikasa so close to her, but it was nice. “Miss Ral getting all excited over English, as if we haven’t had that since the day we started school.”</p><p>“Miss Ral? Oh, you mean Petree.”</p><p>“Petree?” Mikasa asked, confused.</p><p>Annie chuckled. “Her first name is Petra and she’s a tree hugger, she once talked about it in class and now we call her Petree. That was back when I still was in Reiner and Bert’s class.”</p><p>“Hey, Annie. Why are you ignoring me?” Brandon placed a hand on her shoulder, and Annie moved so fast she didn’t even know how she got him on the floor until he got there.</p><p>“Don’t fucking interrupt me when I’m talking to my girlfriend.” She hissed.</p><p>“You two are dating?” His voice was strained with pain, but caught the attention of a few onlookers.</p><p>Mikasa leaned over him. “Yes, we are. So stop trying to hit on my girl and get lost, you ass.”</p><p>Annie tightened the hold she had on him enough to make him wince, before releasing him. He scrambled to his feet, holding his wrist and staring at them for a beat, then turned around and disappeared into the crowd. “Thanks.” Annie said, smiling at Mikasa. “That guy was the worst. He used to be in my class and when he found out I had to redo a year he claimed he couldn’t live without seeing me so much.”</p><p>“Wow. That’s over three years.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Annie sighed. She would have loved to do something that didn’t involve Brandon during the break, but by the time he was gone, the bell rang. Still, thanks to Mikasa’s help, he might finally leave her alone now. A simple thanks didn’t really convey how much that meant to her. Maybe… Feeling a little shy, Annie stood on her toes and pecked Mikasa on the cheek. “I’ll see you at lunch.” She picked up her bag and noticed a dozen people watching them. She quickly left, hoping her face wasn’t too bright after realizing she had kissed Mikasa <em>in front of a crowd.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I added quite a few scenes that don't exist in the original (mikasa's POV), and I'll explain why in the bottom notes.</p><p>This chapter was HARD to write, but it was fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annie slowly packed her bag when the bell for lunch rang. Kissing Mikasa on the cheek was a big mistake and she couldn’t let Mikasa catch on that she was a lesbian for real. Having a few people she didn’t know or wanted to get rid of think that didn’t matter too much, but if Mikasa knew, she might think that Annie tricked her into dating. That had never been her intention. Most people were already outside by the time she arrived at their meeting place, and with no one else within earshot, it was a good time to demonstrate her lack of interest through sarcasm. “Well what do you know, the love of my life is waiting for me like a loyal dog.”</p><p>Mikasa sighed, and began to lead the way. “Let’s just get this day over with.”</p><p>She was a lot nicer when telling off Brandon. “Thanks for earlier, by the way. I really could’ve been suspended if I knocked him to the hospital. I mean, it wouldn’t have been the first time. Knocking him to the hospital, that is. I doubt they’ll let me get away with self-defense a third time.”</p><p>Mikasa hummed, and paused when they reached the doors. “Should we hold hands?”</p><p>Annie’s heart skipped a beat. Holding hands seemed fun. “Whatever.” She grabbed her hand and pulled the door open. “Lead the way.”</p><p>Her hand was warm, and Annie couldn’t help but smile as Mikasa lead her to the picnic table her friends were gathered. There wasn’t much space left on the bench, so their shoulders touched when they sat down. If only she had a real girlfriend to do this with. Annie was pulled from her thoughts when Sasha, who sat across from them, spoke up. “So you two are really going out?”</p><p>It seemed news traveled fast. “Yep.” Annie responded and pulled her lunch from her bag.</p><p>“How’s the sex?” Ymir called from the other end of the table, resulting in a slap from her own girlfriend. Annie glared at her, trying not to let her thoughts wander now that the idea had been planted in her mind.</p><p>“We literally started dating this weekend.” Mikasa said. “And mind your own damn business.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, you don’t have to tell anything you don’t want to.” Connie reassured, “But details, come on.”</p><p>Annie smirked, taking her chance to proclaim the story they had ‘decided’ upon during the weekend. “Mikasa couldn’t resist me anymore and confessed.”</p><p>“Annie!” Mikasa scolded, cutely burying her face in her scarf. “You are fucking evil.” The others laughed at their interaction, but moved on to a different subject so as to not make Mikasa more uncomfortable.</p><p>Annie felt her phone buzz in her pocket, and checked to see who messaged her.</p><p>
  <em>Reiner: Congrats!</em>
</p><p>She looked around and saw him and Berthold not too far from the table she sat at. They both gave her thumbs up. She couldn’t help but smile, they must have seen her hold hands with Mikasa.</p><p>xxx</p><p>At the end of the schoolday Annie joined Mikasa, Eren and Armin as they left the school premises. They all lived within walking distance from the school, and could walk part of the way together. Annie reached out her hand, and interlaced her fingers with Mikasa’s. “They just had to walk behind us, didn’t they?” she said, hoping her words justified her actions.</p><p>“What’s so bad about that?” Mikasa wondered. “Even if they walked in front of us we’d have to hold hands just in case they looked back.”</p><p>But it just made her look stupid instead. Plan B. “No you dumbass, I’d actually have to give you a goodbye kiss. Blech.” She wasn’t sure why she stuck her tongue out, acting like a child wasn’t going to impress anyone.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Mikasa cursed. “You’re right. But a quick one will do, I guess.”</p><p>“It had better.” Well, given the audience. Annie slowed to a stop as they reached the street corner, and she could feel the boys’ attention fall upon her. “I’ll see you tomorrow, babe.”</p><p>Mikasa placed a chaste kiss on her lips and untangled her hand from Annie’s. “Bye.” Annie raised her hand in a half-wave, uncertain about the proper way to part from her girlfriend.</p><p>Ten minutes later she arrived at her home. She had barely had enough time to take off her shoes when the bell rang. Curious, she opened the door, and immediately felt her blood run cold.</p><p>“Hey Annie.” Brandon said. “Mind if I come in?”</p><p>Panicking, Annie kicked him in the groin, slammed the door shut and locked it. She released a shaky breath and pulled out her phone, opening her contacts list with unsteady fingers.</p><p>Seconds felt like minutes as she waited for her call to be accepted. <em>“Hello?”</em></p><p>“Dad.” Her voice choked with tears.</p><p>
  <em>“Annie, what’s wrong?”</em>
</p><p>“Brandon is here. He followed me home.”</p><p>
  <em>“Are you okay? Did he get inside?”</em>
</p><p>“No. I kicked him and locked the door.”</p><p><em>“Okay. Listen Annie, breathe. Just breathe.”</em> Annie nodded, trying to focus on calming her breath. <em>“I will call the police and make sure they send someone to check if he’s still there. I will also inquire about a restraining order. I should have done that sooner, I’m sorry.”</em></p><p>“Yeah.” Annie muttered, cold sweat gathering on her brow.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll leave work early, so I’ll be home in twenty-five minutes. I need to hang up so I can call the police, but I’ll be there soon. Just breathe until I get there, okay?”</em>
</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>Annie stared blankly at her math book, calculator in one hand, pen in the other. Her mind was above the rooftops, completely unaware of the half-finished math problem in front of her. Air rushing past her as she leapt from roof to roof, far out of reach of her earthly problems. The buzzing of her phone snapped her out of her freerunning thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Today sucked so bad, having to be around you so much.</em>
</p><p>Annie frowned at the message. Why was she being a bitch about it when she had had plenty of opportunity to decide fake dating wasn’t what she wanted?</p><p>
  <em>Annie: Then why are you even texting me? </em>
</p><p>She deserved better than this. Maybe it was time to find a real girlfriend.</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Because I have no one else to complain to, duh </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Annie: In that case, you stink. Literally. Or maybe it’s the scarf? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Very funny. Mom washed it yesterday, but I bet what you smelled was just your nose being too close to your mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Annie: Fuck you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: No thank you, I’ll pass on that one. I’ll see you tomorrow. </em>
</p><p>Annie shook her head. She knew Mikasa was a nice person. She had seen her with her friends. Why did she have to show her bad side to the girl she was supposed to date?</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Oh shit PE </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Annie: ? What’s so bad about PE? I’ll just kick your butt like I always do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Changing room, other girls, you know, another awkward day </em>
</p><p>Annie felt a chill run down her spine. She always dreaded having to change, worrying that someone might know, that they’d treat her different…</p><p>
  <em>Annie: Fuck. Can’t we just pretend we’re really shy about it since we just started going out? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: I guess… fingers crossed </em>
</p><p>Annie sank her head in her hands. Why did she agree to this? Why did she even bring it up? If she had gotten a real girlfriend she never would have been so open about it. She would have kept the relationship private. Why did she think this would be different just because it wasn’t ‘real’? It was real to everyone else. And now she had to go through this whole ordeal for someone she didn’t even love. Why hadn’t she thought of a restraint order earlier? She wouldn’t be in this mess now if she had.</p><p>xxx</p><p>The next day at school Annie constantly found herself looking over her shoulders, afraid that Brandon might try something else. Thankfully she didn’t catch more of him than a glimpse in the distance, but her high state of alert made her very aware of the way people were talking about her. Gossip about her and Mikasa. It wasn’t just a few people, the whole school seemed to know about them. There were a few homophobic slurs, although most of it came down to ‘did you know?’</p><p>She asked Reiner and Berthold to join her and Mikasa’s group during lunch, feeling a little safer in their presence. They still shared a class with Brandon, and were often better at scaring him off. “Annie,” Reiner whispered, “You shouldn’t have to worry about Brandon anymore. The police came to get him from our last class. I don’t think he’ll be back, or at least not try anything else today.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>He nodded. “But I do think he might have had a hand in spreading rumors about you and Mikasa. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Annie sighed deeply, feeling a little better now that Brandon was facing real consequences for his actions. It didn’t help her deal with the gossip, especially not knowing that he started some of it. Reiner jabbed her in the ribs. “Ow. What was that for?”</p><p>“It’s lunch break, have some fun with your girlfriend. I bet a good makeout session will take your mind off things.”</p><p>“Reiner!” she hissed. There was no way Mikasa would agree to that. Although he was right that it would take her mind off things. She shyly glanced at Mikasa. Perhaps not a kiss but… she slid her arm across Mikasa’s back, drawing her attention from her conversation with Eren and Sasha. Annie didn’t dare to look at her, instead opting to lean her head on Mikasa’s shoulder. A moment passed.</p><p>“Your friends are a little too supportive for my liking.” Mikasa muttered in Annie’s ear. Annie didn’t respond. “Let’s go for a walk.” Unsure if that was a good or a bad sign, she got up and followed Mikasa to a somewhat private patch of grass. Mikasa crossed her arms, but kept her voice low as she spoke, “I thought we agreed on not too much touchy-feely stuff? And now you want to cuddle in the middle of the school with everyone watching?”</p><p>“I- Reiner kept telling me to kiss you. I had to act at least interested.”</p><p>“And you couldn’t just say you don’t like public displays of affection?”</p><p>“I… I didn’t think of that.”</p><p>“Well you better think of it now. I didn’t sign up for your clinginess.”</p><p>“I’m not clingy. I’m just doing my part in our agreement.”</p><p>“Well I did not agree to cuddles.”</p><p>Annie sighed. Mikasa was impossible to deal with. “What is your problem?”</p><p>“You. You are my problem,” Mikasa answered coldly. “I’m doing this to get rid of annoying guys, don’t make me get rid of you too.”</p><p>Annie shook her head in disbelief. “Next time a guy asks you out, maybe you should just say yes. If you act half as bad with them as you do with me, they’ll never show their face again.”</p><p>“So what? You want to break up?”</p><p>Annie opened her mouth, searching for words. It wasn’t like she hadn’t considered it yet, but cutting things off right after they started seemed a bit preemptive. “Hold on. I just meant you’re a bad actor. And we don’t even know if it works yet. Can’t we wait a week or so, see if it helps with our boy problems?”</p><p>Mikasa paused. “I’m not looking to be an actor. But I guess you have a point. We’ll see how it goes. Just keep your hands off of me, please.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. It was just peer pressure, geez.” Annie sighed, and they headed back to the others, where she flopped down and leaned her head on the table.</p><p>“Annie, what’s wrong?” Reiner asked.</p><p>“No PDA.” She would prefer a fake girlfriend who liked hugs.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry.” He patted her on the back. Even Reiner was doing a better job. And even if she had no interest in Mikasa, she had at least hoped to learn something about dating. What happened to the Mikasa who decided to go for a second kiss when they were in her room?</p><p>xxx</p><p>That evening, Annie grabbed a beer from the fridge and flopped down on the couch next to her dad. “Drinking on a weekday?” he inquired. Annie remained silent, staring at whichever movie was playing on TV while chugging her beer. The TV turned off. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>Annie toyed with the bottle, watching the beer swirl around in the dark glass. How much could she tell him? “Bad day.”</p><p>“Talking about it will do you more good than falling back on old habits.”</p><p>“I know. It’s just. It’s complicated.” Annie raised the bottle to her lips, then changed her mind and placed it down on the coffee table instead. For a moment, silence hung between them. “I was feeling stressed about Brandon, and then Mikasa had to be difficult.”</p><p>“Hey. We’re taking care of Brandon. The police said they’d look into it.”</p><p>“I know. I heard they took him out of class.”</p><p>“Well, then it’s being taken care of. What was the problem with Mikasa?”</p><p>“I don’t think she likes me.”</p><p>“Why not? She’s dating you for a reason.”</p><p>Annie huffed. “Yeah. But I don’t think her reason is love.” Her dad placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “When I asked her out I genuinely thought she was interested, but now I’m not sure. I’m not even sure if she likes girls at all.”</p><p>“What makes you think that?”</p><p>Annie pondered for a moment. This wasn’t really about Mikasa, although she did wish she’d be nicer. She could just tell her dad the truth, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to. “It just went so fast. She immediately introduced me to her friends as her girlfriend, and now the whole school knows.” She remembered all the gossip she overheard during the day. “I don’t think I was ready for that. Like first she wants to hold hands, but then when we’re finally alone she’s just being mean. I think having the whole school know wouldn’t be as bad if she could at least be nice.” Her voice choked and tears rolled down her cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, Annie.” He pulled her into a hug.</p><p>“I just can’t make sense of her. She acts like she enjoys dating me and wants me around, but then she turns around and suddenly she hates me. She’s so confusing.” She really was. Why did she agree to fake date her when she didn’t even try to get along?</p><p>He rubbed her back for a bit, then spoke in a gentle voice, “Annie. You tend to be a little harsh when you’re feeling bad. Maybe she’s the same. Maybe she’s also overwhelmed by the whole school knowing and is taking it out on you.” He held Annie’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “Try talking to her. And be open. A relationship can’t last if you don’t let the other person know how you feel. And being open will give her permission to open up too.”</p><p>Annie sniffled and wiped her tears. “Thanks.” Talking with Mikasa was tricky, but who knows, it might be worth a try.</p><p>xxx</p><p>The following day Annie hurried to the vending machines as soon as lunch break started, too nervous to stay in her seat. She heard one of her classmates call, “Mikasa,” at her as she left, no doubt they thought she was just eager to see her girlfriend. The girlfriend in question seemed to have no intention of rushing, leaving Annie to wait for a full seven minutes before she finally showed up, her friends in tow. They walked past her, apparently expecting her to tag along with the group. She quickly reached out and grabbed Mikasa by the arm. “Mikasa, can we eat by ourselves today?”</p><p>“Ooh!” a few voices sheered at them.</p><p>“Why?” Mikasa asked quietly.</p><p>“I want to talk about something.” Someone whistled at them. “Privately.” Annie added, glancing in the direction of the whistle. Mikasa nodded and they found a quiet spot under a tree. They sat down, and Annie fidgeted, not quite knowing where to start.</p><p>“Are we just going to sit here in silence? Because if that’s the case I’d rather sit with my friends.”</p><p>“No.” Annie sighed and bit her lip. Why couldn’t she just wait for her to find the words like her dad did? “I… how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Oh, um, I’m fine. Why?”</p><p>“It’s just.” Annie gestured to the rest of the students who were spending their lunch outside. “Having the whole school know… it’s a thing.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, it’s certainly awkward.” Mikasa adjusted her scarf. “But I’m sure they’ll forget about it by next week. I’m surprised you care though.”</p><p>It didn’t bother her. Further proof that Mikasa was straight. “Psh, who said I care? I just want to be left alone while I eat.”</p><p>“Well I want to eat with my friends, and you don’t need me to eat alone.” Mikasa stated, and pushed herself off the ground.</p><p>“But we’re dating.”</p><p>“I don’t care. I’m not wasting my whole lunch break on someone I hate.”</p><p>Annie was about to tell her to fuck off, but then she remembered what her father told her. “I don’t hate you.” Mikasa paused to stare at her, and Annie felt her heart pound in her throat. “I’m bad at being nice.”</p><p>Mikasa cast her eyes downward for a moment, then sat back down next to Annie. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any of that. This whole thing is just weird.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Annie sighed in relief. Her dad was right, Mikasa didn’t hate her. “Maybe, instead of dating, we should try being friends who hold hands in public.”</p><p>“It’s probably best if we stick to the story we have, but starting over sounds good.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Starting over. It had only been a few days since she invited Mikasa to her home to start the first time. Annie smirked and cupped Mikasa’s cheek.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Mikasa asked, confused as to why Annie was leaning in towards her.</p><p>“Starting over.” She began to slowly close her eyes. “From our. Very. First. Ki-”</p><p>“No!” Mikasa pushed her away and Annie laughed. She wouldn’t have minded a kiss without being interrupted, but not fighting was a great improvement too. “Why would you do that?”</p><p>“I was joking.” Annie smiled and pulled her lunchbox from her backpack.</p><p>“And what if I hadn’t pushed you away? How’s that for a joke?”</p><p>“Ooh, Mikasa has a crush on me.” Annie teased and bit in her sandwich.</p><p>“I do <em>not</em>.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>On her father’s insistence, Annie had invited Mikasa over for dinner on Friday. He wanted to make up for the date he interrupted, especially now that things seemed to be going well between them. They both made their way to Annie’s house after school, and were promised complete privacy – unless they entered the kitchen. Annie had made good use of the heads up, and this time her room was clean when they entered. They sat down on the bed.</p><p>“So… what should we do?” Mikasa asked. “Homework?”</p><p>“What?” Annie frowned at her. “You have a dinner date at your girlfriend’s house and you want to do homework?”</p><p>“What else do you suggest we do?”</p><p>Annie shrugged. “I don’t know what couples do.”</p><p>“Didn’t you have a boyfriend before?”</p><p>“Yeah, for like two days. And I was twelve.”</p><p>“How do you have a relationship that only lasts two days?”</p><p>“The first day he told me to put on makeup, so I tried it. The second day he told me to quit martial arts. I realized I deserved better than that and dumped him on the spot.”</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>“And what about you, what was your first relationship like?”</p><p>“I never had one.”</p><p>“You haven’t? That’s so cute.” Annie pulled her into a hug. “I’m your first relationship ever!”</p><p>“This doesn’t count!”</p><p>“Oh, sweet innocence, I better show you the ropes.”</p><p>“As if you know any better.”</p><p>“At least I had a boyfriend. Have you ever even asked someone out?” Mikasa didn’t respond. “Oh? What’s that? You got no game?”</p><p>“This has nothing to do with game.” Mikasa said and pushed Annie away.</p><p>“So you’re saying you <em>do</em> have game?” Annie inquired.</p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p>“Prove it.”</p><p>“What? I don’t have to prove anything to you.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Annie put her hand to her ear. “All I hear are chicken sounds.”</p><p>“I am not-”</p><p>“Bok bok.”</p><p>“There’s no reason-”</p><p>“Bok bok bok.”</p><p>“Fine! I’ll show you game.” Annie grinned at her victory, but her smile dropped when Mikasa tilted her chin with the stroke of a finger. “I’ll make you regret asking.” <em>Oh no. </em>She leaned in towards Annie and pushed her down on the bed. Annie felt her heart pound rapidly as Mikasa stroked her hair out of her face. “Heh.” Mikasa smiled and sat back up. “You act all tough but it takes nothing to turn you into a blushing mess.”</p><p>“I thought you were gonna kiss me!” Annie crossed her arms. “Having game is about making someone want you, not about making them think you want them.”</p><p>“You easily could have pushed me off, but you didn’t.” Of course she didn’t. But curiosity wasn’t interest. She would have been the same with any girl, Mikasa wasn’t special.</p><p>“I just wasn’t expecting that!”</p><p>“Right… keep telling yourself that.” <em>Sassy little shit.</em></p><p>“Mikasa. You’re in <em>my</em> room for the second time in one week.” She held up two fingers. “First time you pinned me to the wall, and now you pushed me down on my bed. I didn’t force you to do any of that. You chose to do that because <em>you</em> <em>wanted to</em>.”</p><p>“That is not what happened.”</p><p>“No? Did you not grab my hands and pin my to the wall last Saturday?”</p><p>“Yes but-”</p><p>“Did you not just push me down on my bad?”</p><p>“That’s because you-”</p><p>“Exactly. That’s because ‘me’ is what you want.” Annie smiled victoriously, Mikasa was so cute when she was flustered. “Who’s a blushing mess now, huh?”</p><p>“Blushing doesn’t mean anything.”</p><p>Annie leaned in to murmur in Mikasa’s ear. “Then why did you try to make it mean something when you pushed me down? Could it be… that you have no game at all?”</p><p>Mikasa pushed her away. “I’m doing my homework.” She got up and positioned herself at Annie’s desk, color slowly fading from her cheeks as she focused on her books. After a few minutes Annie followed her example and grabbed her own books. For the next two hours they worked in silence, until Annie’s dad called that dinner was ready.</p><p>A large, steaming pot of chili stood in the middle of the dining table, surrounded by fancy plates. Music softly played in the background, a candle between Annie and Mikasa’s plates. Annie’s dad was already seated, and she shot him a glare. There was no need for such an elaborate dinner.</p><p>They filled their plates and after a few minutes Mr. Leonhardt finally decided to address the elephant in the room. “Mikasa. I am really sorry for barging in on you two last week, it won’t happen again. I hope this dinner suffices as an apology.” She nodded. “I am happy for you two, and I hope you’ll come by again. If you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to ask.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Mikasa responded quietly.</p><p>“How long did you plan to stay?”</p><p>“My mom is picking me up at eight.”</p><p>“Alright.” Dinner was finished without much more conversation, and when their bellies were full Mr. Leonhardt began to gather the plates. “I will take care of this, and after that I will be out, so you’ll have the whole house to yourselves.”</p><p>“<em>Dad.</em>” Annie hissed.</p><p>“I just don’t want to get in your way.” Five minutes later he left the house, leaving the girls alone in the living room.</p><p>“He’s totally expecting us to fuck.” Annie said, hiding her face in her hands.</p><p>Mikasa shook her head. “Your dad is nice, but he’s so embarrassing.”</p><p>“I know! Every time he spoke I was just silently begging him to shut up.” She groaned.</p><p>“At least he’s supportive.”</p><p>That caught Annie’s attention. “Are your parents not?”</p><p>“They’re fine. I just meant that not everyone is that lucky.”</p><p>“Were you not nervous about telling them?”</p><p>Mikasa shrugged. “I knew they wouldn’t make a big deal about it, no matter who I brought home. It’s just a little weird.” No gay would be this casual about coming out to their parents, even if they expected a positive response. More proof that Mikasa was straight. Just when her antics upstairs had started to make Annie wonder if she wasn’t. “Back to homework?”</p><p>Annie gave her a look. “Is that all you do on a Friday? What do you do for fun?”</p><p>“Watch TV or play some games. We could play poker if you have cards.”</p><p>“Uhu. First it’s games and next thing I know I’m in my underwear because you insisted on playing strip poker.”</p><p>“What? That is not what I meant, and you know it.”</p><p>“Sure, sure. Just admit you want to see me naked.”</p><p>Mikasa looked her up and down. “I think I’m good.” She grabbed the TV remote and began flipping through the channels until she found something to watch. Annie pouted. Couldn’t she at least pretend to be a little more interested? Annie ignored the TV and looked at Mikasa instead. She wouldn’t mind seeing her naked. No, she shouldn’t think of that. Too late, she was thinking about it.</p><p>She pulled her eyes away and tried to focus on the TV instead. Mikasa giggled at one of the scenes. Annie realized she had never heard Mikasa laugh before. What kind of girlfriend was she to not even make Mikasa laugh once? They weren’t really dating. But they were friends. Friends should make each other laugh. Annie tried to think of a joke, anything that would get Mikasa to laugh. Soon she realized she had no idea what type of humor Mikasa liked. In fact, she didn’t know much about Mikasa at all. “Do you have any hobbies?”</p><p>“Hm?” Mikasa turned her head to look at Annie. “I sew sometimes.”</p><p>“What kind of things?”</p><p>“Clothes.” Annie lifted up the end of Mikasa’s scarf to look at her shirt. “I’m not wearing any of it.” Mikasa said and brushed her scarf back over her clothes.</p><p>“Why not? You gotta show me sometime.”</p><p>“It’s not… usual. So I don’t really wear it much.”</p><p>“You mean like cosplay?”</p><p>“Not exactly.” Mikasa pulled out her phone and began to show Annie some pictures. “I take regular clothes and make some adjustments. Like with this one I replaced the buttons with golden ones, embroidered the dragon emblem and added the shoulder pads.”</p><p>“Damn,” the word slipped past Annie’s lips. Aside from the very impressive shirt, Mikasa was also wearing a light blue shawl and had her hair combed back in the picture. “You straight up look like a prince charming.” If only she dressed like that for their dates, she was hot.</p><p>Mikasa smiled and showed her some more pictures, giving details about what she added or changed, elaborating on techniques Annie knew nothing about and going in great depth on future projects she had in mind. After some prodding, she sent Annie a picture of her wearing a deep red uniform with black and gold additions, as well as bright red lipstick and gold eyeshadow, keeping the color theme framed by her long black hair. Annie immediately set it as her phone’s background, not quite believing Mikasa had kept that part of herself hidden for so long.</p><p>Mikasa’s excited rant only came to an end when the doorbell rang, her mom had come to pick her up. Annie greeted her and offered for her to come in while Mikasa went to gather her things.</p><p>“So, you’re Annie.”</p><p>“Yep.” Annie responded, hoping Mikasa would hurry up and get her out of the awkward situation.</p><p>“I take it you’re treating my Mikasa well?”</p><p>“Of course. And she’s my Mikasa now.” Annie froze at her own words, but thankfully Mikasa’s mom laughed.</p><p>“I guess she is, huh?” The conversation paused when Mikasa came down the stairs, her bag in hand, and began to put on her shoes. “Did you enjoy dinner?”</p><p>“Yeah. Annie’s dad made chili.”</p><p>“Not too spicy, I hope?”</p><p>Annie shrugged, “Tasted fine to me.”</p><p>“Well, I’m ready.” Mikasa announced. There was an awkward silence as the two teenagers realized they had to say goodbye in front of Mikasa’s mom. “I’ll see you on Monday.” Behind her, her mom turned towards the door, she wouldn’t notice if they didn’t kiss. But Mikasa couldn’t see that. Annie cupped her cheek and slowly kissed her. She didn’t want the kiss to end, but Mikasa pulled back and nodded to her mom, who opened the door.</p><p>“Bye.” Annie said, a warmth in her chest that wasn’t there before.</p><p>xxx</p><p>The next week rolled around, and every day at lunch Mikasa would greet Annie with a kiss on the cheek, causing her heart to skip a beat. Then they would go outside and find a table large enough for both of their friend groups, and enjoy the last few warm days of the year.</p><p>Annie was struggling to finish her lunch. She had barely eaten half the previous three days, which had only resulted in her being hungry during class later. She took another bite from her sandwich, trying to ignore the way her stomach already felt full. It was a lie, and she was not spending a fourth day this week starving in class. She had wondered if she was sick, but she had no trouble eating at home. There were no other symptoms that pointed in the direction of illness either. She wondered what the issue could be, last time she had trouble eating for no apparent reason she had a crush.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>She whipped her head around to look at Mikasa, who sat next to her. Annie felt warm just watching her eat. She looked back at her meal.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>She proceeded to shove the whole sandwich in her mouth, as if having a mouthful of bread would somehow solve her problems.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Empty bottles and cigarette butts littered the floor, the walls were covered in graffiti art, the smell of alcohol in the air. Annie stepped back from the wolf she was painting, and set her paint canister on the ground. She had to go over three mistakes in the past few minutes, her mind simply wasn’t there. She would much rather take Mikasa out on a real date, but that was never going to happen. She looked around the room. Berthold wasn’t there at the moment, having left to buy more drinks. Reiner was busying himself getting the right weed-tobacco ratio for his joint. Maybe it was time for some advice.</p><p>Reiner finished rolling his joint and was about to light it when Annie joined him. “Hey Reiner.” She leaned against the wall next to him. “Can you keep a secret?”</p><p>He lowered his joint and looked at her. “Sure.”</p><p>“Mikasa and I aren’t really dating.”</p><p>“You broke up already?”</p><p>Annie shook her head. “No. We never dated in the first place. It’s fake dating.”</p><p>“What? <em>Why?</em>” He stared at her with utter bewilderment.</p><p>“Remember how my dad used to tell me a boyfriend would get Brandon off my back?” He nodded. “I caught her in a similar situation, and she mentioned how we’d both have it easier if we were dating someone.”</p><p>“Okay. But <em>how</em> do you go from that to fake dating?”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t have a crush, she didn’t have a crush… so I said there was no way for that to happen unless we found someone willing to fake it. I thought she’d laugh or think I’m weird but she took me seriously? And then one thing led to another and now we’re here.”</p><p>Reiner lit his joint and took a drag. “Geez, Annie. What crazy shit you get yourself into.”</p><p>“But there’s one problem.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I think I’m in love with her.”</p><p>“Damn. Fuck.” Reiner slid down the wall as he realized the gravity of the situation. “What are you gonna do?”</p><p>Annie sat down next to him. “I have no idea.” They sat in silence until Annie felt her phone buzz. She quickly checked her messages, hoping it was Mikasa.</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Wanna hang out? </em>
</p><p>“She wants to hang out. What do I do?”</p><p>“You go hang out with her, of course.”</p><p>“Yeah but then what? I don’t know how to act around her anymore.”</p><p>“You put the moves on her, of course!”</p><p>“Reiner, she’s straight.”</p><p>“What? Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s obvious from the way she acts.”</p><p>“Has she ever told you she’s straight?”</p><p>“Well, no, but-”</p><p>“Then you don’t know for sure. Message her back.” Annie made a face and unlocked her phone. Reiner didn’t get it, this was a terrible idea.</p><p>
  <em>Annie: Why? </em>
</p><p>Reiner snatched the phone from her hand. “That is not how you talk to the girl you like, let me handle this.”</p><p>“Reiner, no! You’re gonna ruin everything! Give that back!” In the midst of their fight over the contents of the message, a reply from Mikasa came.</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Because mom has been asking me so many questions about us, I just need to be around someone I don’t have to lie to. </em>
</p><p>“Tell her you’d love to hang out. And then go and make a move.”</p><p>“What? No! I can’t just… What if she doesn’t like it and never wants to see me again?”</p><p>“Then bring her here and use us as an excuse if things go bad. But at least try. You gotta do what makes you happy, not just what you <em>think</em> Mikasa wants.”</p><p>Annie sighed and snatched her phone back. “Please just act normal when she’s here.”</p><p>
  <em>Annie: Fine. Meet me at the park.</em>
</p><p>“Don’t worry, I got you. Now go get her, tiger.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>Annie decided to take a shortcut by running over fences and rooftops, rather than walking there. Mikasa would probably arrive at the park before her, and she didn’t want to leave her waiting too long. As luck would have it, Mikasa sat on the bench closest to her entrance to the park. She leapt from a tree branch to the bench and flopped down. She took off her hood, that had somehow made its way up during her last jump.</p><p>“Where on earth did you come from?” Mikasa asked. Annie pointed over her shoulder, too busy catching her breath to talk just yet. “Were you painting?”</p><p>How did she know? “Something like that.” Mikasa didn’t say anything else while Annie waited for her heartbeat to slow down. Not an easy task given who sat next to her. What were they even supposed to do today? “Did you really call me out here to do nothing?”</p><p>“I said I just needed to be around someone I don’t have to lie to.” Mikasa explained. “If you want to go somewhere or do whatever, just lead the way.”</p><p>Reiner did say she could invite her over to the abandoned building. “Okay.” Annie stood and smirked when she got an idea. “I’ll lead the way, but don’t expect me to come back for you when you can’t keep up with me anymore.” Annie climbed back up the tree, to the same branch she used earlier, and leapt to the fence. From there she jumped to the wall of a house and pulled herself up onto the roof. She looked over her shoulder to see how Mikasa kept up. She seemed to struggle a little, but managed to reach the roof as well. Annie smiled, glad she was up to the task, and continued to lead Mikasa through the city, occasionally checking if she could still keep up, and eventually they made it to the edge of a small forest. Annie slowed to a walk as she started on the trail, looking over her shoulder at a visibly tired Mikasa. “You actually managed to keep up with me. I must say, that’s quite impressive.”</p><p>“It’d be pretty bad if I couldn’t even impress my girlfriend.” Mikasa breathed. Annie paused, thinking she’d give Mikasa a kiss on the cheek as reward, but then started walking again. She wouldn’t appreciate it.</p><p>When the trees made way for the building she was headed for, Annie spoke again, “I guess that means you’ll be able to impress me one more time?” She broke into a run and scaled the wall, entering through a window on the first floor. Mikasa managed to make it in as well, and Annie spread her arms in welcome. “And this is where the fun really happens.”</p><p>Mikasa looked around the room, clearly not too impressed with the surroundings. Before Annie could say anything else, Reiner joined them. “Annie, you’re back. Oh, hey Mikasa.” Annie glared at him. How was this acting normal?</p><p>“Hi…” Mikasa said, shooting Annie an unsure glance. Reiner picked up a can of Annie’s graffiti, took a drag from his joint and returned to where he came from.</p><p>“So, what do you think? Pretty cool, huh?” Annie said, hoping Mikasa liked her art on the walls.</p><p>“Uh… I guess?” Mikasa answered hesitantly. “But isn’t this illegal?”</p><p>Annie waved her hand dismissively. “Pssh, if we’re not gonna paint this block, someone else will. In fact, that’s happening anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.”</p><p>“And I assume you don’t drink or smoke either?” Oh no, she was making a bad impression.</p><p>“Actually I don’t.” Mikasa stared at her in disbelief. “Wow, you don’t believe me? You, the one person I’d never lie to?”</p><p>Mikasa scoffed. “As if you don’t lie to me.”</p><p>Annie raised her eyebrows. She walked over to Mikasa, intending to place a hand on her cheek, but thought better of it and placed her hand on her shoulder instead. “I lie to the whole world, but not to you, <em>babe</em>. And yet you find it hard to believe that I can find good reasons not to get addicted? Do you really think I’m so lost that I don’t have other ways to blow off steam? That I can only follow my friends in their choices?”</p><p>Mikasa lowered her eyes in shame. “You bringing me here and calling this place ‘pretty cool’ might have made me jump to conclusions.”</p><p>Annie smiled and shook her head. “And here I thought I made you jump enough on the way here, but <em>no</em>.” Mikasa chuckled, a sound Annie was so glad to be the cause of. She leaned against the windowsill and continued, “You’re not entirely wrong though. I used to drink and smoke a few years back, even if it wasn’t as much as the boys. But then I discovered parkour and the two just didn’t mix well, so I chose the one that was the most fun.” That and her dad got her started on therapy. But she didn’t want to talk about that yet.</p><p>Mikasa nodded, coming over to stand next to her. “Anything else you haven’t told me yet?”</p><p>Annie hesitated. What if she tried telling Mikasa how she felt? “I love you.” Mikasa’s face dropped and she stared at Annie in shock. “Not!” Annie forced herself to laugh. “Oh my god! You should’ve seen you face. Hilarious!”</p><p>“Oh, ha ha. And then you dare say I was the one who confessed first. Bitch.”</p><p>“Can’t help it that I’m so damn hot.” Annie winked at her, hoping she could act well enough to keep the tears at bay. She swayed her hips as she grabbed a few cans of paint, hoping it would keep Mikasa for catching on to the very real pain she caused. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to continue where I left off when you so rudely interrupted me.”</p><p>Berthold had made it back here while she met with Mikasa, and Reiner was doing some graffiti at the other side of the room. “Put the moves on her, it’ll be great.” Annie muttered mockingly when she saw him. She returned to the painting she was working on before, adding more black paint to an already black area. She couldn’t see through the tears forming in her eyes, but needed the excuse to get away from Mikasa.</p><p>“That’s beautiful.” Mikasa’s voice piped up from behind her.</p><p>Annie swallowed her tears, hoping her voice sounded normal when she spoke. “Oh, thanks. I made all the ones with animals in them, at least on this floor.” Please just leave.</p><p>Mikasa said something else, but Annie wasn’t listening anymore.</p><p>xxx</p><p>After a few hours Mikasa finally announced it was time for her to go home. “Do I need to walk with you?” Annie asked.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. I know the way and it’s still light out.”</p><p>“Alright. The normal exit is this way,” Annie pointed, “unless you want to use the window again.”</p><p>“I’ll take the normal exit.”</p><p>Annie nodded and followed her until she was out of sight from the boys. She really wasn’t in the mood for a pretend kiss right now. “Bye.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>She watched Mikasa continue her way down, then blinked and returned to the room with Reiner and Berthold. She kicked Reiner in the shin.</p><p>“OW! What the hell was that for?”</p><p>“Your advice is shit!”</p><p>“Well I’m sorry for trying to help!” He leaned against the wall he just painted while rubbing the leg she hit. “Ah, fuck,” he said when he noticed his hand full of paint.</p><p>Annie grabbed a half-empty bottle from the floor and sniffed it. Once she confirmed it was indeed alcohol, she drank it.</p><p>xxx</p><p>A few weeks passed without anything notable happening. Annie didn’t dare to make another move after Mikasa had reacted like that to her confession, but they kept up their fake-dating scheme. Mikasa said she no longer had to deal with guys confessing to her, and Annie was glad to have Brandon off her back. Their plan seemed to work, at least.</p><p>Annie bought a can of coke at the vending machines where Mikasa was supposed to meet her, but instead of being greeted by a ‘hi’ or kiss on the cheek like usual, she was met with a frown. “Annie, we need to talk. Outside.”</p><p>“What?” Did Mikasa find out how she felt? She really didn’t want to get rejected now. “But it’s cold out.”</p><p>“Then there won’t be anyone to listen in. Let’s go.” Annie released a shaky breath and grabbed her bag, cold sweat breaking out as she followed Mikasa to a private spot. As soon as they sat down, Mikasa began talking. “Some kid came to me this morning, telling me you were late last night because you were making out with some dude.”</p><p>A wave of relief washed over Annie, Mikasa hadn’t found out about her crush on her after all. “Why are you telling me? It’s obvious that’s a lie, right?”</p><p>She nodded. “My first thought was that you’d have broken some bones, but then he said you started it. I doubt you’d keep this thing with me going if you liked someone, but here’s the thing. The kid looked really scared that I’d hit him. It just seems strange for someone to tell me such a lie if they’re afraid to get beaten.”</p><p>Annie hummed. “That <em>is</em> kinda weird. But if you must know, I was late because some first year kept trying to talk with me, even though she clearly didn’t know what to say.” It was not something she would have remembered if Mikasa had waited a few days with bringing it up.</p><p>“That’s odd.” Mikasa said thoughtfully. “You’d almost think they planned it.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Annie sat up. “That actually makes a lot of sense. But I doubt those kids came up with the idea.” Her mind immediately went to Brandon, but he hadn’t tried anything since the day he showed up at her house.</p><p>“Do you think someone is trying to break us up?”</p><p>“It’s possible. I mean, we both <em>are</em> quite popular.” Annie stood up, brushing herself off. “Not that it’s going to work, you can’t break what doesn’t exist.” Her own words hurt her, but it was the truth.</p><p>“Well, I just figured I’d ask. You know, in case you found someone you liked but hadn’t come around to tell me yet.” Mikasa stood up as well, starting to make her way back to the school building.</p><p>“Wait.” Annie said, her blood rushing loudly in her ears. Mikasa looked at her. “Just in case something like this happens again, I- I actually am a lesbian, so you know it’s a lie if anyone tells you I’m hooking up with a dude.” Annie stared at the ground, feeling lightheaded. Everyone already thought she was a lesbian, so why was it so hard to tell Mikasa?</p><p>“Annie, is this the first time you’ve told this?” Annie nodded, still not daring to look up. “But you’re so casual about it when you tell people about us.”</p><p>She hadn’t told anyone. Mikasa took care of that. She shrugged. “I just figured I could always tell we were faking it if anyone gave me shit for being with a girl. It makes coming out feel less scary, less real, like I can just hop back in the closet if things become too much.” It probably wouldn’t work for everyone, but it had been her backup plan in case things went really wrong.</p><p>Mikasa pulled her into a hug. “Don’t worry, I’ve got your back. I won’t let anyone hurt you because of who you like.”</p><p>Annie returned the embrace, relieved that didn’t think different of her for actually being gay. “Thanks.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reason I added so many scenes is simple: in the original, there was a 2-week time skip. At the time I didn't think it was necessary to add anything, time passed and they got to know each other a little better, it was enough for Mikasa's side of the story. However, Annie was not in love with Mikasa before that time skip, but she was after. Thus it was not something I could skip on her end.</p><p>It was very hard to squeeze in the progression from not even friends to being in love, especially given that it still has to make sense with everything else that happens later on, as I want to stick to the original dialogue.</p><p>I am not making promises on when the next chapter will be ready, I have plenty of other stuff to do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: I changed things.</p><p>This chapter was really hard to write because I kept wanting to change the script. I tried really hard to stick to it but in the end I just couldn't take it anymore and deviated from the original script. </p><p>By the laws of the country I grew up in, everyone is old enough to drink.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikasa had invited Annie into her home during the week, for the purpose of studying together. Far from her favorite pass time activity, but Annie wasn’t about to complain if she got to spend time with Mikasa. It was a little odd, lying on her crush’s bed doing homework out of all things. Still, the most impressive thing she could do right now, at least to Mikasa’s eyes, was homework. After some time she heard Mikasa close her book and sigh. “You done already? Can I copy?” Annie asked.</p><p>“No, I can’t concentrate.”</p><p>“So you want to copy from me?”</p><p>“That’s missing the point. I’ll do it some other time.” Mikasa said.</p><p>“You’re such a good student, give yourself a break for once.” She knew Mikasa liked to play it by the rules, but what was the point when that only resulted in wasting time? “What makes you can’t concentrate anyway?” Mikasa didn’t answer. Did she do something wrong? Was studying not the real reason Mikasa invited her over? Was this the end of everything? “Don’t tell it’s because of me. I thought we already moved past the stage of wanting to gauge each other’s eyeballs out.”</p><p>Mikasa smiled despite herself. “Yeah, no. I mean, you’re just distracting me. I don’t know why though.” She shrugged, “But I don’t hate you, you’re nice.”</p><p>Annie’s heart skipped a beat. Could it be? “Oh, I get it, <em>you’re in love~”</em> </p><p>“In your dreams.” Annie chuckled, of course she wasn’t. She laid back down. Mikasa was probably just distracted because she kept swaying her feet. Annie finished the last few of her exercises, and put her book back in her bag. She noticed Mikasa was still watching her, so she patted a spot on the bed next to her. Mikasa made her way to the bed from her chair, staring at the floor now.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Annie asked, placing her hand on Mikasa’s shoulder.</p><p>“Nothing. It’s just…” she sighed, “I don’t know.”</p><p>Annie pulled her into a hug. “Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out.” She gently stroked Mikasa’s back. After a while, Annie pulled back and laid down on the bed, gesturing for Mikasa to do the same. She reached for her phone, showing Mikasa her latest graffiti art.</p><p>“They’re beautiful.”</p><p>“Thanks. Reiner joked that I should make one of you a few days ago, so I made this.” She swiped the screen to show a cartoon-style Mikasa kicking Reiner’s ass.</p><p>Mikasa’s laughter filled the room, and Annie couldn’t help but smile herself. “Nice one.” Their smiles were broken when someone knocked on the door. “Yes?” Mikasa said and her mom opened the door.</p><p>“Are you staying for dinner, Annie?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. I’ll just let my dad know.” Phone already in hand, Annie began typing her dad a message, while Mikasa’s mom left them to themselves.</p><p>“It’s kind of funny how easy it is to convince everyone we’re dating.” Mikasa mused.</p><p>“Well, it’s not hard to play the part.” Annie said as she finished up her message. “I mean, getting to kiss one of the hottest girls in school is not bad at all.” <em>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</em> “Ha!” She pressed her finger to Mikasa’s nose. “You fell for it! You totally did!” Annie sat up, looking for a way to escape the situation.</p><p>“So… I’m not one of the hottest girls in school?”</p><p>“Psh, as if. I gotta pee.” Annie got up and rushed to the bathroom, where she leaned her hands on the sink. What was she thinking? Mikasa was straight. Straight! If she found out how Annie felt everything would be over. And she told Mikasa she was bad at being nice before. What if she put the pieces together and realized Annie wasn’t joking when saying those things? She would totally think Annie tricked her into dating and hate her forever! Annie sighed and washed her hands. She had better act normal for the rest of the evening.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Somehow Annie made it to the end of new year’s break without Mikasa catching on to her feelings. The whole friend group had been invited to Krista’s home for a sleepover party. She wanted to go, but she was nervous. Getting drunk would be unavoidable, and she didn’t know if she’d be able to restrain herself around Mikasa anymore when that happened. If things went wrong… if saying she was drunk wasn’t enough… it might be the last time she ever saw Mikasa.</p><p>When they arrived, both Annie and her dad had to doublecheck if it was the right address. She had heard rumors that Krista was rich. The rumors had failed to mention that her house was at least as wide as a football field, with a garden at least three times as large. Annie wasn’t sure how to feel as she stepped out of her father’s car. She nervously rang the doorbell, and was met by a servant moments later.</p><p>The hall had a marble floor and many art pieces along the walls. Annie was led up a staircase and showed to a guest bedroom where she was told to leave her luggage. After then she was brought to a nearby leisure room where all of her friends had already gathered. Luxurious couches, a flat screen TV on which the music channel played softly. A large coffee table was packed with beer, soda, fruit juice, water, pizza, salads, a tealight-heated grill, fruit bowls and other snacks. Overwhelmed by the sheer extravagancy of it all, she muttered a barely audible “Hi,” and sat down next to Mikasa, kissing her cheek.</p><p>“Alright!” Ymir cut through any ongoing conversations. “Since we’re all here, let’s get started with a fun little game.” Grab a beer, we’re gonna play never have I ever.” Annie smiled and grabbed a can, it seemed Ymir had no intention of taking things slow. “Let’s see who the veterans here are. Never have I ever gotten drunk.” Ymir, Krista, Annie, Reiner, Berthold and Sasha drank from their beers, while Jean, Eren, Marco, Armin, Mikasa and Connie left theirs untouched. “Marco, you’re next.”</p><p>“Um… Never have I ever kissed a girl?” He, Connie, Armin and all the girls sipped from their beers. Annie couldn’t help but glance at Mikasa as she drank. Following the order of seating, Jean was next.</p><p>Continuing on from Marco’s words, he asked, “Never have I ever kissed a boy.” Annie made a face as she took the tiniest possible sip, wishing she never had. “Oh? Does that mean you’ve never had a kiss, Eren?” Jean grinned as he noticed Eren still hadn’t touched his beer, but wasn’t met with the reaction he wanted.</p><p>Eren shrugged. “Maybe I’m not interested in kissing? Anyway, it’s Sasha’s turn.”</p><p>“Okay, um…” Sasha thought for a moment. “Never have I ever smoked pot.” Annie took another gulp from her drink, her can was feeling a lot lighter than four questions ago.</p><p>Connie tapped his chin in thought for a moment. “Never have I ever stolen anything.” Annie drank once again, but when she noticed Mikasa wasn’t drinking, an idea formed in her mind. She reached out a hand to push Mikasa’s beer can to her mouth.</p><p>“Annie, what-?”</p><p>“Why aren’t you drinking Mikasa? You know damn well you stole my heart.” Annie grinned as Mikasa’s face went bright red at her words, and sunk further into her scarf when their friends cheered Annie on.</p><p>“Reiner, you’re next!” Mikasa ordered, her voice slightly muffled.</p><p>Reiner held his beer to his lips, still grinning from Annie’s comment. “Never have I ever been chased by the police.” Annie chuckled at the memory, it was not one she’d ever forget. When she noticed Mikasa frown at her, face still red, she lightly bumped their shoulders together, and turned her attention to Berthold.</p><p>“Never have I ever spent the night in an abandoned building.” He said quietly, earning himself, Reiner and Annie curious looks when they drank.</p><p>Continuing on the same train of thought, Annie chuckled, “Never have I ever given a car a ‘free’ layer of paint.” Both she and Reiner drank.</p><p>“Damn, Mikasa.” Ymir broke the silence that followed. “You’re dating a serious criminal.”</p><p>A chill ran down Annie’s spine, had she fucked up by saying that? Mikasa pulled her from that thought by bumping their arms together. “Never have I ever gotten someone into the hospital with a single hit.” Annie smiled as she caught on, clinked her can to Mikasa’s and finished her beer. She crumpled a can and grabbed a new one.</p><p>Before long they all finished their beers and lost track of the game they were playing. The music was turned up, people started dancing, and Annie helped herself to some of the food while most of it was still there. Once she had her fill, she got up to use the restroom, but when she returned, Mikasa was not where she left her. She squinted, trying to locate her girlfriend in the dimly lit room. Reiner slapped a hand on her shoulder, and she was halfway to throwing him on the ground before she realized it was him.</p><p>“Whoa! Annie no!” He pulled his arm back and pointed to one of the corners. “Go make your move. You always have the excuse of being drunk if it doesn’t work out.” Annie blushed and made her way over to where Mikasa sat in an armchair.</p><p>She sat down on the armrest Mikasa wasn’t using and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Wanna make out?”</p><p>“What? Why?” Mikasa flushed bright red for the second time that day. If only she could play Mikasa like that all the time.</p><p>Annie thought for a moment. “Because I’m drunk, horny, and if I kiss with anyone else I’ll be accused of cheating.” She glanced at Mikasa’s lips. “Besides, it’s not like you’re a bad kisser. So what d’ you say?”</p><p>“I’d say you’re lucky that I’m drunk. But no biting.”</p><p>Annie smiled. “I’ll be nice.” She leaned in and kissed Mikasa without restraint. She had wanted to do this for so long. The feeling of Mikasa’s tongue against her own was something she craved. Closer. She wanted to be closer. When she pulled back to change her position, Mikasa tried to keep her there. Annie slid off the armrest and straddled Mikasa’s thighs, resuming the kiss. Mikasa pulled her closer, and Annie’s hands got lost in her hair. But Annie wanted more. She wanted to feel Mikasa’s skin underneath her clothes- but not here. Not with their friends watching. With great effort she pushed herself away from Mikasa, got up from the armchair and grabbed her hand. She quickly made her way to the bedroom, dragging Mikasa along. The room was dark, but the moonlight filtering in through the window was enough for them to see. By the time Annie closed the bedroom door and shoved Mikasa against it, she realized this might not be the best idea.</p><p>Annie leaned her hands against the door and stared into Mikasa’s eyes. She wanted to remove her clothes, to touch and kiss every part of her body. And it almost seemed like Mikasa wanted it too. But things would never be the same again if they did that. Annie didn’t want to do this while drunk. She sighed and pushed herself away from the door. “This was a bad idea.” Mikasa surprised her by grabbing her arm and pulling her into a tight embrace. “What are you doing?” she squeaked.</p><p>“Isn’t this less frustrating than no contact at all?” Mikasa said. “And you don’t have to worry about touching anything you shouldn’t.”</p><p>Annie let her hands slide down Mikasa’s back and squeezed her butt, to which Mikasa quickly backed up to the door again. Annie smiled and rested her head on Mikasa’s shoulder, holding her as tightly as she could. After a while her heartbeat began to slow, but she was still hot. She stepped away from Mikasa and walked over to the glass sliding door at the other side of the room, which led to a balcony. She opened the door and stepped outside, hoping the cold winter night air would clear her head.</p><p>A few minutes passed, and she felt ready to go back inside. She closed the glass door behind her and looked around the room. She couldn’t see Mikasa. Maybe she had returned to the party. She didn’t feel like going back herself, and decided to take a shower in the adjacent bathroom instead. It was only when she returned to the bedroom and turned on the lights that she realized Mikasa was in the bed. “Mikasa?” she shook her shoulder, but no response came. It was still a bit early to sleep, but… she glanced around the room. There were three bags. The bed was definitely large enough for three people, but Annie didn’t want Sasha to interrupt them. She took a moment to identify which bag belonged to who, then she hung Sasha’s bag on the doorknob in the hallway. That ought to keep her out.</p><p>Annie stared at Mikasa. She had brought pajamas, but this was a unique chance. Maybe the alcohol was making her a bit braver than usual, but she decided to simply sleep in her underwear. She crawled into the bed, snuggled up with Mikasa and closed her eyes.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Annie slowly came to. She was warm, and everything smelled like Mikasa. She inhaled deeply, and something moved underneath her. Annie blinked her eyes open, not entirely sure if she was really awake when she saw Mikasa. “What the fuck are you doing in my bed?”</p><p>Mikasa chuckled. “This definitely is not your bed. It isn’t mine either.”</p><p>“What?” That didn’t make sense.</p><p>“There was a party, remember?”</p><p>Annie finally managed to remember enough through her sleep-clouded mind. “Fuck.”</p><p>“No, ‘fuck’ did not happen.”</p><p> Annie cringed at the memory, what had she been thinking? “Thank god.” She rolled off of Mikasa and sat up, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.</p><p>“Your outfit seems to disagree.” Annie looked down, saw she was in her underwear and quickly grabbed a pillow to shove in Mikasa’s face.</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” She had to say something to make it seem normal. “I wear less at home, so this hardly proves your point.”</p><p>“Are you trying to seduce me now?”</p><p>Annie panicked and shoved the pillow even harder in Mikasa’s face. That was <em>so</em> not her intention. “I swear to god, if you don’t stop this pillow will be the death of you.” Mikasa laughed and pulled the pillow from Annie’s grasp. “Besides, if I ever tried to seduce you, you wouldn’t even be able to think of any funny comments. You’d be pudding in my arms.” Annie leaned over and flicked Mikasa’s nose. “Just like that.” Mikasa wasn’t looking at her face. “And don’t stare at my boobs.” Annie quickly got up and began to put on her clothes. What had she been thinking?</p><p>xxx </p><p>Annie kicked one of the empty bottles, watching it roll to the other side of the room in the abandoned building. She had tried to message Mikasa a few times after the party, but could never find the right words. Mikasa hadn’t reached out either.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Reiner asked. Annie sighed. “Mikasa again?” She nodded. “But you two seemed to be having fun at the party. I heard you locked Sasha out of the bedroom.”</p><p>“I just wanted to sleep next to Mikasa without Sasha interrupting us.”</p><p>“Riiight, sleep ‘next to’ Mikasa.”</p><p>“Nothing happened!” Annie sighed and kicked another bottle. “But something could have, and Mikasa hasn’t messaged me at all so I don’t know what she’s thinking.”</p><p>“Have you messaged her?”</p><p>“No. And it’s not that unusual for us not to text every day but.” She sighed again. “I’m just worried I fucked up while I was drunk.”</p><p>Reiner was silent for a moment. “School starts again in two days. If nothing else, at least you’ll see her there. If she’s still down for your whole fake dating thing, she’ll be the same as always.” Annie pouted. “And I still stand by it that you should just tell her how you feel. You two are clearly closer now than at the beginning, you won’t lose her as a friend. It’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Says the guy who can’t even work up the courage to ask his crush out.” Reiner quickly covered her mouth and shushed her.</p><p>“Do you want him to hear?” he hissed, nervously glancing over his shoulder to Berthold.</p><p>Annie slapped his hand away. “Practice what you preach or shut the fuck up.”</p><p>“I’m just trying to help.”</p><p>“Then start by helping yourself to a boyfriend.” Annie said and grabbed a few cans of graffiti from her bag and walked over to another wall.</p><p>xxx</p><p>No matter how early Annie her alarm set, by the time she managed to find the willpower to get up and put on her clothes, she’d be too late to make it to her first class. But not today. She wanted to see Mikasa and she wanted to see her now. So she got up, had breakfast and arrived at school with time to spare.</p><p>She found Mikasa at her locker, and wrapped her arms around her waist. “Hey, babe.” She kissed her cheek. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw what Mikasa was holding. “What do you have there?” It was a picture of her at a restaurant, kissing a guy she didn’t know. She took the pile of photos from Mikasa and flipped through them. They were all pictures of her with that same guy at different locations. Whoever had planned for those underclassmen to tell Mikasa she was cheating had to be behind this too. “Looks like breakup-boy is a stalker with photoshop skills.”</p><p>“Stalker?” Mikasa asked.</p><p>“Yeah, my dad took me to that restaurant. And for the record, I did not kiss him.” Mikasa chuckled at her comment. Annie scanned through the pictures again. Upon closer look, it was clear they were photoshopped, but only where the guy she didn’t know had been edited in. The rest had to be real. She selected a few of the photos that were more obviously tampered with.</p><p>“I didn’t think so anyway. Come on, let me dump those.” Annie handed them back to her, except for a few, which she tucked into her backpack. The restraining order on Brandon had been put on hold due to lack of evidence, but this might change things. It’s a good thing she came early, otherwise Mikasa would have thrown them all in the trash. “How come you’re here so early?” Mikasa asked after she got rid of them.</p><p>Because she wanted to see Mikasa. But she couldn’t say that. “My dad insists I come on time at least the first few days after a long holiday.”</p><p>Mikasa nodded, placed a book in her locker, then glanced at Annie with a smirk. Annie’s heart skipped a beat. Mikasa leaned her face towards Annie’s until their noses nearly touched. Did she want to kiss? “Are you sure that’s not an excuse for wanting to see me sooner?”</p><p>Annie blushed. <em>How did she know?</em> “As if.” She huffed and brushed past Mikasa, to her own locker, heart beating rapidly. What did this mean? Mikasa didn’t seem angry or upset in any way. Did she like Annie after all? Or did she just ask in an attempt to figure out how Annie really felt? But she couldn’t put their friendship at risk like this. She’d just have to buckle down and act like she always did.</p><p>xxx</p><p>“Don’t you guys have anything for each other?” Eren’s question caused Annie to freeze up. It was valentine’s day, she had been thinking about it all week, but never managed to gather the courage to ask her out. She had wanted to plan something, but never managed to get past the barrier of bringing the subject up with Mikasa.</p><p>“What?” Mikasa said, seemingly unaware of the date.</p><p>“It’s valentine’s day. Shouldn’t you two be all over each other?”</p><p>Trust me Eren, I want to. But she didn’t dare say that. “The only thing I’m ‘all over’ is lunch.” She bit in her sandwich, unsure if it was a good or a bad thing that Eren mentioned valentine’s day. It meant Mikasa would be down for doing something now, but what would she think of Annie for not having mentioned it at all?</p><p>xxx</p><p>Annie didn’t have to think hard on what to do, because Mikasa insisted on going home with her after school. Mikasa hadn’t even attempted to start on her homework like she usually did, and simply sat next to Annie on her bed. “I suppose this is your idea of telling the rest of the world we did do something for valentine?” Annie asked, trying to distract herself from the desire to hold Mikasa’s hand.</p><p>“Kind of. Besides, you’re fun to hang out with.”</p><p>Annie smiled. “You’re fun to hang out with too.” If only they could date for real. She pulled her knees up to her chest and held her legs.</p><p>Mikasa placed a hand on her shoulder. “Is something bothering you?”</p><p>Should she just ask her out? “Not really.”</p><p>“I can tell you’re lying, but if you rather keep it to yourself that’s okay.”</p><p>Annie sighed. Maybe it was time, she wouldn’t be able to hide it much longer. “It’s just… all this talk about love and dates makes me wonder what it’d be like, to go on an actual date.”</p><p>“Well, I’m free this weekend. We could go to a restaurant together, if you’re okay with that.”</p><p>Annie’s heart skipped a beat. Was this really happening? A real date with Mikasa? “Are you sure you’re not just hoping for another make-out session?” Annie teased, trying to assess if she was serious or not.</p><p>Mikasa gently held Annie’s chin and met her eyes. “If I wanted to kiss you, I’d just do it.”</p><p>“Oh really? Prove it.” Annie leaned in, heat beating rapidly. She had tried to get Mikasa to kiss her many times, but aside from the one time she was drunk, she had always pushed Annie away. But instead of pushing her away, Mikasa closed her eyes and kissed her. Annie froze in surprise that she had actually done so, then melted into the kiss.</p><p>All too soon, Mikasa pulled back. “So, um… how does lunch tomorrow sound?”</p><p>“Um, sure, if there’s still a free table somewhere.” Annie shyly looked away, fidgeting with the strings of her hoodie. This had to mean Mikasa liked her, right? But she had to be sure. “A real date.”</p><p>A smile flashed over Mikasa’s face. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Does that mean we’re… a real couple now?” Annie looked at Mikasa from the corner of her eyes, heart thundering in her chest. Mikasa smiled and opened her mouth, but no words came out. Annie gathered her remaining courage. “I would like to be.”</p><p>Mikasa smiled wider and nodded. “Me too.”</p><p>Annie smiled widely and wiggled happily, then she tackled Mikasa in a hug. Mikasa squealed when she hit the bed, and wrapped her arms around Annie. They laid there for a while, simply holding each other. Finally, Mikasa broke the silence. “How long?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“How long have you liked me?”</p><p>Annie blushed. “A while.”</p><p>“How long is a while?”</p><p>Annie’s blush darkened. “Like… a week or two into fake dating.”</p><p>“What?” Mikasa sat up to look at her. “Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>Annie sat up as well. “I did! The first time I showed you to the abandoned building, remember?”</p><p>“Oh.” Mikasa’s eyes widened with realization. “I thought you were joking!”</p><p>“Who’d joke about that? I just pretended because of your reaction.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry, Annie.” Mikasa pulled her into a hug.</p><p>“What about you?” Annie changed the subject. “How long have you liked me?”</p><p>Mikasa cast her eyes downward. “I’m not sure. I kind of started putting the pieces together after the party at Krista’s place, but looking back, I think I might have liked you way before that.” She paused for a moment. “Looking back, I can’t believe I didn’t realize you liked me. It’ so obvious now.”</p><p>“The party?” Annie asked.</p><p>Mikasa blushed. “Well, it was kind of hard to get that out of my head.”</p><p>“Which part?” Annie asked quietly.</p><p>Mikasa blushed even deeper as she let her eyes wander over Annie’s body. “All of it.” Annie smiled and buried her face in Mikasa’s shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked the fake-dating, there's only one bed, real dating transformation in this chapter.</p><p>I will continue to try to stick to the original script, except with less agony over when they finally stop pretending they don't like each other. I honestly doubt I would have waited as long with them getting together in the original if I had written that from Annie's perspective. I just couldn't figure out a reason for Annie to not speak up about her feelings any longer. And that's all I've been doing in this fic, explaining the thoughts behind her actions. So when I couldn't explain her thoughts, her actions had to change.</p><p>Hope you liked it despite the changes! Take it as an AU of an AU.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait guys, I've been working on other stuff because I suddenly have 5 other mikannie ideas, and I get a little &gt;///&lt; when writing fluff so I waste time blushing at my screen.</p><p>Some scenes still have the same dialogue and action as the original, but I had to rewrite most since they got together a little sooner in this version. I hope the new and old pieces don't clash too much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annie was surprised Mikasa had been able to find them a place in a restaurant. It made her wonder if she had planned it beforehand. She looked around the restaurant. It was packed with couples, which somehow made her more nervous. It raised the standards for getting her date ‘right’ but her mind completely blanked when it came to starting a conversation.</p><p>“So… did you paint anything new recently?” Mikasa asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Annie was glad she could at least contribute something. She opened her phone’s gallery. “I should have one where Reiner and Bert fell asleep, and I painted bears attacking them.” Once she found the picture, she handed her phone to Mikasa.</p><p>“You keep amazing me with your art. Ever thought of painting on a canvas instead? You might even earn some money with it.”</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t like the idea of selling my babies.” She liked keeping them in a place where she could always see them again. “Paintings! I meant paintings.” Mikasa chuckled, and Annie took her phone back. “Well, when the guys woke up they were still a bit wasted and they totally thought it was a real bear.” She shook her head. “I wanted to tell them it wasn’t real but I was too busy laughing. They were running around and screaming…” Annie giggled at the memory.</p><p>“Did you film it?” Mikasa asked.</p><p>“No, sadly not. I’d be laughing my ass off each time I saw it.”</p><p>“I wish I had been there to see it.”</p><p>“Well, fun stuff happens there all the time, so just join me next time. With those two something funny is bound to happen.”</p><p>Mikasa stirred her drink. “Um… there’s not really a good way to put this, but I don’t really like that place. With all the smoke and stuff.”</p><p>“Oh. It’s okay, I get what you mean,” Annie said. “I’m used to it by now, but even I leave when other people start to show up. It’s really just a place or me to paint and hang out with the boys.” Mikasa nodded in understanding. “Maybe you’re right. I should try painting on a canvas. That way I won’t have to be in that bad air. But I’m not selling anything.”</p><p>“Not even to me?” Mikasa looked at her with pleading eyes.</p><p>Annie thought for a moment. “Alright. I’ll make a self-portrait of me in my underwear, seeing as you liked that so much.” Mikasa flushed bright red, and Annie grinned at her. “But don’t forget, you’re paying. I’m not doing this for free.”</p><p>“Thank you, but I think I’ll pass.” Annie laughed at her reaction, and a moment later their food was served.</p><p>Annie took a bite of her food. She had been here before, and it tasted as good as she remembered. Perhaps Mikasa deserved a compliment for managing to get them a table. “This is really good. You picked the right restaurant.”</p><p>“Thanks.” A silence fell between them as they ate, and Annie smiled when she repeatedly caught Mikasa staring at her. Getting to go on a date with her had been worth the wait.</p><p>xxx</p><p>They left the restaurant hand in hand, slowly walking in the direction of Annie’s place. After a few blocks, the sweet scent of freshly baked goods reached Annie’s nose. When they reached the bakery, she stopped. “How about we get ourselves a dessert?”</p><p>“Didn’t we already have one?”</p><p>“Donuts.” Annie said and released Mikasa’s hand to buy her favorite treat. She was pretty full from the restaurant, so she only bought one. Her mouth watered as she rejoined Mikasa, and she closed her eyes as she bit into the donut.</p><p>“You are so cute.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Annie said between bites.</p><p>“Can I have a bite?”</p><p>“Hell no, get your own.” She was willing to share everything, except donuts. No one took her donuts from her. By the time she realized Mikasa had indeed entered the store to buy her own donut, Annie had already finished hers.</p><p>The bells chimed as Mikasa left the store. Annie’s eyes were drawn to Mikasa’s lips as she bit into the donut. She wasn’t sure which she wanted more. Mikasa lowered the donut, it was now within Annie’s biting range. Perhaps there was still space for one more. Instead of stopping her, Mikasa patted Annie’s head, and Annie hummed happily. When she had finished her second donut, she interlaced her fingers with Mikasa’s, and continued their way home.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Annie unlocked the front door of her home, allowing them entry. Music seeped into the hall from the living room, leaving her to wonder if her dad was home. “That’s strange, dad said he’d be out all day.” She took off her shoes and tossed them to the side, then changed her mind and placed them neatly. Mikasa probably didn’t like messes.</p><p>“Did he get a date?” Mikasa asked, hanging up her coat.</p><p>“I doubt it. He just doesn’t want to risk getting in our way.” Annie entered the living room, recognizing the music as a waltz. “Leaving the radio on… just what was he thinking.” She reached up to switch the power button off, but her hand was caught by Mikasa’s.</p><p>“May I?” Annie gave her a confused look, may she what? “Have this dance?”</p><p>“What?” Annie blushed. “Oh my- are you for fucking real?” She looked everywhere but at Mikasa, unsure of how to handle herself.</p><p>“It would be a waste of the opportunity.”</p><p>“Okay...” Annie mumbled, her will completely at the mercy of Mikasa’s hands. Mikasa pulled her close, leading Annie into circles around the coffee table. The pace was faster than Annie expected, but she managed to keep up without stepping on Mikasa’s toes. Once she fell into rhythm with her steps, she finally looked up into Mikasa’s eyes. Those beautiful dark eyes showed her nothing but love and tenderness. She felt safe.</p><p>Mikasa slid her hand out of Annie’s and to her hip, pulling her closer. Still swaying lightly to the music, Annie wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s shoulders. Mikasa lowered her eyelids and leaned down. Annie pushed herself up on her toes and met Mikasa in a kiss. She was so warm, so soft. Annie pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, wanting Mikasa’s taste on her tongue. Her hands wandered over Mikasa’s back, feeling her strong, muscular shoulders, the gentle curve of her waist. Mikasa broke the kiss when Annie squeezed her ass. “Annie…”</p><p>“I love you, Mikasa.” She kissed her. “So much.”</p><p>Mikasa smiled and buried her face in Annie’s neck, holding her tightly.</p><p>xxx</p><p>They were watching the she-ra remake in the living room when Mikasa checked her phone. “My mom wants to know when I get home.”</p><p>Annie didn’t want her to leave. “Stay.”</p><p>Mikasa smiled. “I’d love to, but I can’t stay forever.”</p><p>“But you can stay the night.”</p><p>“I didn’t bring anything.”</p><p>“You can borrow my clothes.”</p><p>“I’m taller than you. What if nothing fits?”</p><p>Annie smirked. “You don’t <em>have</em> to wear anything.”</p><p>“Annie!” Mikasa scolded, her cheeks flushed pink.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll wear my birthday suit to match.”</p><p>Mikasa stared at Annie, her face burning an even brighter pink. “W-would you?”</p><p>Annie blushed and ducked her head. She had been joking but if that’s what Mikasa wanted… “…If that’s what you want…” For a moment there was only the sound of characters shouting on TV. Then Mikasa placed her hand on top of Annie’s.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Y-yes?” She looked up, caught off guard when Mikasa met her with a smoldering gaze.</p><p>“I want to see you naked.” Mikasa leaned in.</p><p>“Wait.” Mikasa paused, hovering over Annie. “I’m-I’m nervous.”</p><p>Mikasa glowered at her. “Months of suggestive comments and <em>now</em> you’re nervous?”</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to take me seriously.”</p><p>“Annie.” Mikasa cupped her cheek. “I take nothing more seriously than you.”</p><p>“You didn’t used to!” Annie placed her hand over Mikasa’s. “Give me some time?”</p><p>Mikasa nodded. “Can we still kiss?”</p><p>Annie smiled. “Yeah.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>Annie sat on her bed, sketching a pair of ravens, when the door opened. Mikasa ran a hand through her damp hair, the movement lifting up the oversized white shirt she was wearing. Annie caught a glimpse of her underwear. She bit her lip. Her pencil clattered to the floor.</p><p>The sound caught Mikasa’s attention, who smiled when she saw Annie stare. She closed the door behind her and placed her clothes on Annie’s desk. “See something you like?” she asked and bent down to pick up the pencil. The shirt hung loosely over her shoulders, revealing way too much as she did so.</p><p>Annie’s cheeks burned as she accepted the pencil. She placed it and her sketchbook on the chair next to the bed. Mikasa sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. It was nothing she hadn’t done a hundred times before. Yet it made her heart leap from her chest to her throat. Why was Mikasa so different as a real girlfriend than as a fake girlfriend?</p><p>“You wanna do something?” Mikasa asked casually. She noted the red color of Annie’s cheeks. “Besides me, that is.”</p><p>Annie blushed even harder, if that was possible. “Why are you like this?”</p><p>Mikasa chuckled. “<em>You’re</em> like this. I guess you just can’t handle a taste of your own medicine.”</p><p>Annie puffed her cheeks. “I’m just not used to being wanted.”</p><p>“Well,” Mikasa reached out to tuck Annie’s hair behind her ear. “You’ll have plenty of time to get used to it now.”</p><p>Annie smiled and a comfortable silence fell between them. She reached out to hold Mikasa’s hand and stared into her eyes. There was no place on earth she’d rather be.</p><p>“Mikasa?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You’re so fucking hot.” Mikasa blushed and tackled her into a hug.</p><p>xxx</p><p>When Annie woke up the next morning, she was engulfed in warmth. All she smelled was Mikasa. She buried her face deeper into the source of the scent. A hand gently stroked her back. She opened her eyes, recognizing a white fabric in the dim morning light. She looked up. Collarbones, neck, locks of black hair. She lifted her head, only just managing to reach the spot above the collarbone to place a kiss. Mikasa’s heartbeat sped up audibly at the touch. Annie smiled and nestled back into the position she woke up in.</p><p>Mikasa stirred beside her, moving enough to kiss her on the lips. The kiss was slow and soft, and Annie could think of no better way to wake up. Maybe mornings weren’t so bad after all.</p><p>xxx</p><p>After finishing their lunch on Monday, Mikasa and Annie’s friend group migrated from the cafeteria to the lockers. Annie opened hers, and saw something she didn’t put in there. “What the hell is this doing in my locker?” She grabbed what appeared to be a picture. A picture of Eren and Mikasa kissing. How dare he? Her blood boiled. Someone had to die. “Reiner, give me your fire.” Her voice was icy, and he wasted no time handing her his lighter.</p><p>She lit the picture on fire, and Eren would be next. Mikasa belonged to <em>her</em>. “I guess we know what breakup-boy spend his valentine on.” Mikasa’s words pierced through her pain. Of course. Now that she took a moment to study the picture, she could see where it was clearly photoshopped. This had happened before. Eren was not at fault. Mikasa would not forgive her if she hurt him over this.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Eren asked.</p><p>“Ever since Annie and I started dating someone has been trying to get us to break up by telling the other is cheating.” Mikasa explained. “This time he placed a picture of you and me kissing in Annie’s locker.”</p><p>“What?! Eww, I don’t want to kiss you!” Annie had never seen Eren express such disgust. Now that she thought about it, at the party he did say he wasn’t interested in kissing. “Err, no offence Mikasa.”</p><p>“None taken.” Feeling reassured, Annie finally looked at Mikasa, only to catch her giving her a sly smile. A smile that made her remember the previous weekend.</p><p>“But how can he get a picture of something that never happened?” Eren asked, interrupting Annie’s thoughts.</p><p>“There is this little thing called photoshop.” Annie said, releasing the remains of the picture when the flames got too close to her fingers.</p><p>“Why would anyone try to break you two up though?” Reiner asked.</p><p>“We’re both quite popular, in case you hadn’t noticed.” Mikasa said, smiling at Annie. “Which is something I can understand.” Annie’s heart fluttered.</p><p>The bell rang, announcing the end of lunch break. As students began to make their way toward their classes, Annie nudged Mikasa. “Something you can understand?” Mikasa never said things like that. “What’s gotten into you?”</p><p>Mikasa responded by grabbing Annie by the collar and kissing her. It was hot and rough, but it ended before Annie could do more than blink in surprise. “Hopefully, you.” Mikasa murmured in her ear, then released her and walked off to class. Annie stared after her, unmoving.</p><p>A large hand clasped her shoulder, snapping her out of her daze. She looked up at Reiner, whose expression slowly changed from surprised to a wide grin. “I guess I don’t have to ask how your weekend went.”</p><p>“Shut up!” Annie quickly set course for her own class.</p><p>xxx</p><p>After school Annie walked home with Mikasa. She wasn’t too happy with the prospect of having Eren in the same house, but there was something she had been wanting to ask Mikasa. Something she hadn’t dared to ask before they started dating for real. To dress up in one of her special outfits. She had only seen pictures so far and those were far too hot to not want the real thing.</p><p>“Have you been working on any new outfits?” Annie asked before Mikasa could even think of starting on her homework.</p><p>“I have.” Mikasa walked over to one of her closets and pulled out a black leather jacket. “I wanted to try more of a ‘bad girl’ style. It’s not finished yet but I’m putting a lioness on the back.” She showed Annie the back of the jacket, where the outline of a prowling lioness had been filled halfway with embroidery. “A lioness with blue eyes, inspired by the leon who stole my heart.”</p><p>Annie buried her face in her hands, smiling despite herself. “How long have you been working on that?”</p><p>“About a month. I’m not sure if I want to add something to the sleeves or if I want to rip them off though.”</p><p>Annie grabbed one of the sleeves. It still seemed new. “Why would you want to cut them off?” Mikasa smiled slyly in response, and placed the jacket in Annie’s hands. She then began to unbutton her shirt. “What are you doing?” Annie asked. She wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed when she saw Mikasa wore a white tank top underneath.</p><p>Mikasa shook off the shirt and flexed her biceps. “Showing these off seems fitting for the bad girl vibe, don’t you think?”</p><p>Annie licked her lips. “Do you need help ripping off the sleeves?”</p><p>Mikasa smiled. “Sure, let me grab my sewing kit.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>Annie and Mikasa skipped the school cafeteria, choosing to eat lunch by themselves in one of the corridors. They leaned against the windowsill chewing their food quietly. Annie noticed Mikasa had only one sandwich left, and quickly snatched it before she could.</p><p>“Annie, give that back!”</p><p>“Aah~” Annie said as she held the sandwich in front of Mikasa’s mouth.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Aaahh~”</p><p>“You’re not feeding me.”</p><p>“Just one bite~” Mikasa rolled her eyes and sighed. She bit into the sandwich. Annie smiled and gave her her sandwich back. “I’m so happy you’re my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Me too.” Mikasa put her lunchbox away. “And to think this all started to keep some annoying guys away.”</p><p>“Yeah. We probably never would’ve talked if it weren’t for those guys.”</p><p>“I almost can’t believe it worked as well as it did. We haven’t had any trouble since.”</p><p>Annie grabbed her phone. “I mean, can you blame them for running from these guns?” Annie showed her new phone background where Mikasa was wearing the leather jacket, no sleeves, biceps flexing and a cocky grin to the camera.</p><p>“Why do you have that as your background?”</p><p>“It’s hot.”</p><p>“That jacket isn’t even halfway finished!”</p><p>“That’s your problem? I’m keeping this one, you rarely show off.”</p><p>“You don’t show off either!”</p><p>Annie quirked her eyebrows. “You wanna see me show off my guns?”</p><p>“It’s a start.”</p><p>Annie blushed. She hesitated. Then she took off her hoodie and flexed. Mikasa pulled her closer and kissed her bicep. Annie’s heart skipped a beat and she quickly pushed her away. “Mikasa! We’re in school for fuck’s sake!”</p><p>“There’s no one around…” Mikasa said innocently.</p><p>“We are <em>not</em> taking that risk!” Annie put her hoodie back on and grabbed her bag. “Let’s go find our friends.” She started walking.</p><p>Mikasa jogged to catch up with her. “Wait. I still wanted to ask if you want to have another sleepover.”</p><p>Annie smiled. “Sounds great.”</p><p>“Pajamas not required.”</p><p>“REQUIRED!” Annie shouted, to which Mikasa burst into giggles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Be honest, what's your favourite part? Or your favourite line?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While I did correct a few minor things, I kept the dialogue and actions the same as in the original, to avoid weird incongruences.</p><p>I make no promises on future chapters, but I enjoyed writing this. I mean, all the gay panic. What's not to love?</p><p>This has always been one of my favourite fics I ever wrote, and I would love feedback on the change in my writing style. Things you liked, things you didn't like, let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>